the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Page 2
NeS1 Page 2 continues the battles in the arena of Ares' Colosseum. Arbiter battles against a horde of missile-wielding zombies but has to uses a telekinetic shield to protect everyone in Ares' Colosseum when their missiles strike the ceiling of the volcano. With the zombies dead the duels continue, this time with a tag format. Enchilada Man arrives to sell his food until tagged in by Rob X, at which point he turns tail and flies back to his homeworld of Espa-nol. Antestarr is attacked by the blobs that Miss Fire lured away from the arena on NeS1 Page 1 and comes to Earth seeking vengeance, having to break through the Imperial blockade set up by Grand Admiral Thrawn. While Rob X gets better rights to his lines from Gebohq the Writer, Antestarr strings up Jerry Springer for a dip in a lava pit. Arbiter and Gebohq grow concerned about the impending doom of a comet headed for Earth while Antestarr finds Miss Fire was responsible for the blob attack. At the very end the terrible Y2K Beast emerges from the new millennium and charges into the arena. History Posts 41-58 See also: 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 Zombies appeared in the arena on NeS1 Page 1NeS1 Post 39, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter begins to attack the zombiesNeS1 Post 40, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer. but undead soldiers fire at Arbiter with homing-misslesNeS1 Post 41, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer. but Arbiter uses his incredible speed to avoid the missiles and attacks the zombies with his light sabre and energy blastsNeS1 Post 42, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. One of the missiles, however, strikes the ceiling and causes a large rock to fall on ArbiterNeS1 Post 43, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. Arbiter the Writer, however, asserts that the rock only appeared to hit Arbiter when, in fact, he was far away. He finishes off the zombies with his sabreNeS1 Post 44, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Bored of waiting for Rob X to come to feed him, Morris the Cat enters a plot-hole to arena and lands on Gebohq's headNeS1 Post 45, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Ares then changes the rules of his tournament to Tekken TagTekken Tag Tournament article, Wikipedia. and he tags in GebohqNeS1 Post 46, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. The missiles that Arbiter had earlier avoided now smash into the ceiling of the volcano and brings down rock upon the arena and audience members. Arbiter projects a barrier between them and the rocks, protecting themNeS1 Post 48, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Bug the Writer.. Enchilada Man enters the bleachers looking to sell his Mexican food when he spots Miss Fire who orders from himNeS1 Post 49, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Rob X and Gebohq battle it out until Gebohq is knocked into the snake pit. He's able to use the force to jump out of it before the snakes got to him but he's struck by debris and whimpers for his mommyNeS1 Post 50, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. On queue, Geb's Mom appears and chastises both boys for fighting until Rob X gets sick of her and punts her out of the arena and they keep fightingNeS1 Post 51, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Enchilada Man gets lemonade from Galvatron's chest compartment for Miss FireNeS1 Post 52, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. When Twin Suns introduces himself to Miss Fire he spots Enchilada Man getting another cup from Galvatron and thinks the worst. Galvatron, embarrassed, asserts that it's just lemonade and drinks it to prove it. However because he's a robot he cannot drink liquids and his head blows off and falls into the snake pitNeS1 Post 55, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Twin Suns the Writer.. Enchilada Man helps Galvatron pull himself back together and the robot uses his extendible arm to retrieve his head from the pitNeS1 Post 56, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Rob X then tags Enchilada Man in to fight Gebohq, even if the salesman doesn't want toNeS1 Post 57, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Enchilada Man doesn't want to fight and so he throws enchiladas at everyone from his enchilada bag, slapping Rob X with one before tagging him back in. He then runs for his spaceship the El Taco-Grande and flies off back to his homeworld Espa-nolNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Posts 59-70 See also: 59 | 60 | 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 Seeing Enchilada Man fly away in his ship, Arbiter assumes that he's to be next to fight Gebohq and enters the arenaNeS1 Post 59, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. The fight between Arbiter and Gebohq escalates until they're mimicking popular movie franchises, which means they come under the threat of being suedNeS1 Post 63, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter manages to manipulate the minds of the CEOs so that they leave and the two can resume their duelNeS1 Post 64, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. A big-screen in the colosseum displays an advert for Ares' pay-per-view scheme, charging people to watch the matches on their TVs at home while the match between Gebohq and Arbiter continuesNeS1 Post 65, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. In orbit above the Earth is Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Imperial fleet waiting for Ares' to finish his duels so that they could attack the heroes of EarthNeS1 Post 67, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The bag of popcorn that Miss Fire used to lure the leftovers away from the arena on NeS1 Page 1NeS1 Post 5, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. finds its way floating through space and into the secret asteroid warehouse of Antestarr, followed by the leftovers. Antestarr assumes someone sent the blobs to attack him and he vows vengeance before killing the blobs with a gigantic salt shakerNeS1 Post 68, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Arbiter and Gebohq are interrupted by Geb's Girlfriend who cheers on her boyfriend. Arbiter remarks about her bust size and Gebohq is sent into a jealous rage. While Gebohq is fighting Arbiter, Rob X tries to hit on Geb's Girlfriend but gets a slap instead. Then his own ex-girlfriend arrives and chases him around the bleachers.NeS1 Post 69, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Antestarr figures out that the popcorn came from Ares' Colosseum after seeing it on pay-per-view and leaves his assistant in charge of the warehouse while he heads to EarthNeS1 Post 70, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Posts 71-80 See also: 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | 76 | 77 | 78 | 79 | 80 Miss Fire cheers for Arbiter because she has something of a crush on him. When it looks like Gebohq has the upper hand, Rob X suggests that she use the phone to call Monkey for advise before running away from his ex-girlfriend againNeS1 Post 71, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Unfortunately she cannot understand the monkey on the phone. Instead she whips out a massive gun from her hammer space backpack and aims at Gebohq and Arbiter, demanding that they leave the bleachers and return to the arena calmly. They doNeS1 Post 72, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rob X the Writer confuses Writers for Characters and has Rob X slice off Gebohq the Character's head because Gebohq the Writer had Rob X the Character say some cheesy chat up linesNeS1 Post 73, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Ares is angry because without Gebohq his pay-per-view ratings are plummeting. He demands that Rob X put Gebohq's head back on, which he does. Gebohq tells Rob X it's not his fault if the scriptwriter gave Rob X dumb lines. Rob X asks the scriptwriter to remove his ex-girlfriend, which is doneNeS1 Post 74, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Antestarr finally arrives in Ares' Colosseum and sits in the bleachers with Rob X where he starts his search for the one who sent blobs to attack himNeS1 Post 75, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. When Rob X refuses to read a corny chat up line from the cue cards the cameras shut off and when they turn on again Jerry SpringerJerry Springer article, Wikipedia. has arrived so that Gebohq can share his grievances with everyone about Arbiter's comments on his girlfriend. After getting opinions from the audience, Gebohq starts verbally abusing Arbiter and has to be held back by security guardsNeS1 Post 76, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rob X then speaks with Gebohq the Writer, demanding that he be able to say what he wants to say and not what the writers want him to say. Gebohq the Writer agrees and states that he'll have to pick on Antestarr insteadNeS1 Post 77, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Antestarr catches Jerry Springer and hangs him over a lava pit to see how he'll die first and puts it on pay-per-view. Gebohq the Writer, however, tells him to stop by threatening to put him in a match against Mamma Mammoth, the universe's heaviest heavyweight womanNeS1 Post 78, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. With the demise of Jerry Springer the arena turns back to the way it was but now Gebohq and Arbiter are concerned for the future of Earth as humanity is afraid of Y2K but a comet is also about to smash into the planet. Antestarr finds that Miss Fire was responsible for the blobs attacking himNeS1 Post 79, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. As the Earth turned to the new millennium, the Y2K Beast emerges and charges to Ares' Colosseum sensing the heroes thereinNeS1 Post 80, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story References Category:Page Category:NeS1 Page